A New Beginning
by Moneeky785
Summary: Harry and the gang are older watch as it starts to trasil their lives after graduation, there is no slash but there is mush only in the beginning though. so READ ME ill be updating frequently. so who will hook uphmmm i think its obvious in the beginning..
1. Graduation Night

Hello well this is my first H/P fanfic so please be nice =) do me a big favor and please REVIEW I promise if u review I'll review you and give u a special thanks.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that are recongnizable belong to J.K Rowling and Assoc. The plot and added characters are mine.  
  
Note: This takes place when the gang is older the pairings are Harry/Hermione, Pansy/Draco, Ron/Lavender, Fred/ Angelina, Ginny/Andrew (my own character)  
  
  
  
  
June 21, 2003  
  
It was the night of graduation from Hogwart's the entire graduating class of 2003 was celebrating several occasions. First and most obviously was graduation, second was the conquest of Voldemort earlier that May. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all seen a change. Harry had several offers from international Quidditch teams but he declined them all. He was planning on becoming a Ministry official, now with Voldie out of the way it would be a pretty safe job.   
  
Harry stood at the edge of the room surveying the scene. The house elves had outdid themselves with the immense decorations ( of course by now they all had proper wages as saw to by Hermione). He had changed physically from his 1st year; he was now taller with a lean muscular build, his features became more defined, however some things would never change his sparkling moss-green eyes, his quirky, and unruly hair, that kind comforting smile and of course his scar . Things seemed so different to him now. Harry noticed Pansy and Draco snogging in some far off corner. He gagged to himself.  
  
Harry's POV  
Ha, some things will never change, Oh I hope Hermione hurrys up I'm going to die if she doesn't come, Damn she doesn't know oh well I'll tell her before Midnight, Lalalalalalala that was a good game against Slytherin.... Oh she's here!!!! She look.... nevermind ill just go and greet her.  
  
Hermione had just walked in , just like Harry she had seen a change too. She had filled in all her feminine curves, her hair though still wild was now a bit tamable in cinnamon ringlets, her brown eyes that still carried all her passions for everything including Harry.   
"Hi Harry" , she said  
"Uh , oh yeah hey, it took you long enough"  
"a girl does what she can" as she flipped her hair she shot him a flirtatious glance   
  
It was getting close to midnight and they started to play a few muggle slow songs,  
  
  
"I am ready for love, why are you hiding from me?,  
I'd quickly give my freedom, to be held in your captivity,  
I am ready for love with all the joy and the pain,  
And all the time that it takes just to stay in your good grace  
Lately I've been thinking maybe your not ready for me,  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity"  
  
  
At the stroke of midnight Harry mustered all his courage that got him into Gryffindor as Hermione nestled into his quivering shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes love?"  
Harry looked into those eyes that so closely reflected his own and that he had grown to adore, he was nervous very nervous he could admit that but he had finally calmed down, he had the world and more in his arms.  
"Herm, I know that this may be abrupt but it means a lot a lot to me okay first of all I want you to know that whatever you say its fine but please consider and think hard about your reply ummm I want to be with you always and I want you to have my babie and I umm Will you marry me??" harry blurted out nervously, Hermione just gave a quisical look, smiled and nodded, as she nestled back in his arms.  
  
"f you give me half a chance I'll prove this to you,  
I will be faithful, kind patient and true"  
  
Okay so there is a tiny cliffhanger ill be updatingvery frequently(every day or 2)so please hold tight and REVIEW!!! =) =) please purty please let me know what you guys would like to see in this story so in the mean time TO BE CONTINUED HEHEHE =) =) =) 


	2. Discovered

Well special thanks to the people who have reviewed so far!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me etc etc we know how it goes so on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
Where we continued last time.... Harry just proposed to Hermione and she seemed to have accepted.......  
  
  
Else where in the great hall....  
  
  
Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had just finished their usual snog session that had been their tradition since 3rd year. Draco also had matured, he was no longer the pale, lanky, slicked up boy from first year. His hair was still that reminiscent platinum blond. Draco had in fact grown into his body; Witch's Weekly voted him as one of the hottest wizards under 20 along with Harry. His stormy grey eyes reflected his at times dark nature. Some things drastically changed, Draco no longer had that biting scornful sarcasm. He seemed to have no problem laughing earnestly or just having a bit of fun. The only thing that he despised was everybody's assumptions about him. He hated how everybody didn't know that he wasn't an ice king he was just brooding. He looked at Pansy almost disdainfully, it was strange for him as held her in his arms. She was beautiful he credited her with that and she was a great lay but something always seemed to be missing. He loved her in his own twisted way, she was more like some kind of an evil sister that stayed by him all the time. He adored her much like one does a child, with a simple affection. That wasn't good enough for Draco, he desired a deep passion one that would consume him and make him gasp for it as if it were air. It was a new beginning for him, his dad was now in Azkaban for life so he had the manor along with his mother. Draco was a bit uncomfortable being in leather pant's and all...   
  
  
Suddenly there was a huge crash it seemed like Ron decided to use Fred and George's advice on making a big bang. Lavender hit him with her purse.  
  
"RON!!! You scared me half to death you could have ruined my new robes with that stunt!!! If you pull any more stunts Ronald Weasly you won't get your graduation present!!", Screeched Lavender.  
  
"Okay, whatever.." stuttered Ron " WHAT GIFT?? Okay I'll be a good boy!!"  
  
"Only if you are a good boy later you can be a bad boy...." Lavender lulled  
  
Ron was really anxious although he didn't like to admit it he was still a virgin. Of course It wasn't because no one would do it because he became a full blown hottie by sixth year. He just wanted to lose it to the right girl, that girl he thought would be Lavender. She was everything he could want, pretty, simple, and a HUGE TEASE!!. Ron and Lavender had been dating for about 6 months it all started with a lurid game of truth or dare...  
  
FLASHBACK..  
  
Ron pondered nervously as Harry and Hermione huddled to figure out his question... then the bomb dropped like a slow motion scene they asked him outloud "Do you want to get with Lavender??" Ron was nervous enough it showed as his face was redder than his hair he gulped knowing that he couldn't lie. "errr umm ya sorta I guess..." Lavender seemed to find her hair interesting. Pavarti jumped up yelping "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!! Ron looked to Harry and Hermione for help but they just shrugged and winked........  
  
  
  
A week after that they had gotten together. Everything was going good, they snogged almost nonstop they rarely fought it was a match made in heaven. Ron started thinking about how every time they were partners for potions he used to stroke her leg. He knew it drove her crazy...... He led her to a far corner of the room when he opened he curtain he writhed his face in horror and disgust  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ooooooo cliff hanger sorry I think it would just be appropriate thank you again to those who reviewed I give you all a special =) tune in next time to find out what ron saw.................. 


	3. Utter Chaos

Thank you to all those who reviewed. Sorry its taken soooooooo long my computer crashed so we all know how that goes so anyways could people more people PLEASE REVIEW =) I luv you all and now to continue with our story…  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter & co. belong to j.k Rowling and assoc. the plot is mine …  
  
  
  
Where we left off….  
  
IM GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY!!!!………….  
  
  
  
"Whoa look I can explain Ron really I can" stuttered a very terrified Draco Malfoy. "EXPLAIN WHAT!! I FIND YOU SNOGGING WITH MY BABY SISTER!!!!", Screamed a very upset Ron. Ginny who was very flustered and upset tried as gracefully as she could to latch her bra and shirt back on. "Look Ron I'm not a baby anymore…" started Ginny. "I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Ron then lunged towards Draco. By then the whole great hall was rushing towards the scene to watch.  
"Drakie! Come on babe where are you? Drakie-Poo, we … WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON!" Pansy screamed. Ginny was already ducking into the darkest corner she could find while Pansy started crying. There was utter and total chaos. By that time Pansy was already looking for Ginny in order to kick her ass; "HE'S MINE!!!" Pansy seemed to screech. Meanwhile Draco and Ron were going at it beating the crap out of each other on the floor.  
  
"STUPIFY!" all of a sudden Ron and Draco fell to the floor stiff as a board. Hermione was furious while Harry was already on the floor literally dying from laughter. "What is going on here? And why are they fighting?" Hermione demanded. Ginny then stepped forward meekly to explain "Well Me an….", Pansy lunged toward Ginny. Ginny ducked causing Pansy to hit the tower of pumpkin juice goblets. "Anyways I'll finish only if you unstupify Draco and bind Ron so he can listen", Reluctantly Hermione released Draco and Ron. Ginny continued, "Well you see me and Draco have been seeing each other secretly for almost a year now and well…" she stalled and lowered her voice to a whisper so only Hermione and Draco could hear, "I think I'm pregnant", at this Draco Malfoy turned pale and fainted on the spot; Hermione was just totally and utterly speechless. Ron was now fighting harder to break out of his bonds. "OKAY EVERY BODY NOTHING GOING ON HERE CONTINUE THE PARTY!", Harry yelled. Almost immediately the band started playing music again and everything continued as if nothing happened. Pansy had now recovered from her unconscious state and slunk to the outside lamenting loudly about her Drakie-Poo and that "red - headed Weasly tramp"   
  
Hermione released Ron from his bind now that he had calmed down. Draco looked absolutely horrified but he kept up that emotionless exterior that he was so famous for. At this time he now held Ginny Weasly in his arms and noted mentally how perfect it felt. He was still a bit shocked having heard that she may be having a child not just any child his child. Ginny had applied a spell to her dress so it wouldn't look at haggard as it did a while before. At that time Ron started towards Ginny and Draco; Ginny broke away from Draco and timidly approached Ron " Ron, look I know your upset…" Ginny started. Ron who looked too calm and collected stated with a flat voice " I'm more than upset Virginia I'm hurt and embarrassed and as far as I am concerned I don't care anymore after this simply because from now on I will never again acknowledge you as my sister nor your children as my nieces or nephews goodnight Virginia", With that Ron calmly and though shaken walked away from poor Ginny Weasly……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay well I will continue with the next chapter VERY soon I PROMISE!! 


End file.
